To Love A Bookworm
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Four years after the war with Voldermort he realizes how much she means to him. Yes, they kissed, but that was in the past and spur of the moment.Will he be brave enough to tell her he still loves her? Takes place in between 19 years later in 7th book.R/H
1. A surprised engagement

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it. I only own the plotline.

Special thanks to: First Year for editing the story for me and helping with Krum's accent.

"Here you go Mr. Weasley. Your apartment's ready." Mr. Bleanks, the landlord, handed Ron his keys to his London apartment. Ron smiled. He finally had a place to call his own. He was glad to be back in London. He loved America, but his home was London.

"Thank you," he replied clutching the keys tightly in his palm of his right hand.

"If you need any help moving in let me know and I'll get some of the neighbors to help," the forty year old scruffy looking landlord said.

"I'll be alright. The truck will be here in an hour with my stuff. They knew where my storage shed was." Ron had decided to live in a Muggle neighborhood. After the war with Voldermort, he had wanted to give the wizard world a break for a while, which would explain why his training had taken longer than normal to become an Auror.

Ron had decided to train in the States to get away from everyone. He had wanted to become a Private Detective for the Wizard world. He told everyone that he was a special kind of Auror. Kingsley (the minister of magic) created a special department just for Ron and his partner in training Kevin Richards. The department was called MI or Muggle Investigating for short. "AHEM," Mr. Bleaks cleared his throat disrupting Ron's thoughts.

"OH. Thank you for everything. I know we talked on the phone, but I'm glad I got to meet you in person," Ron said. glad he had learned how to use the telephone when he was training. Kingsley said it was a better way to get a hold of each other if they were on a muggle mission.

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything," Mr. Bleaks said and walked off.

Ron fiddled with his keys for a moment before he went in. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked his door and walked in. A big open living room stared back at him. Cherry wood covered the floor of the apartment, and a big brick fireplace took up half of one wall. A window on the left took up the other wall. Ron walked into the kitchen. seeing a calendar laid on the island counter. with a note attached.

Please accept this free calendar. Mr. Bleaks. Ron smiled and thought, cheapskate, seeing how the year was half way over. Ron flipped to September and left it on the island. Taking a second glance at the date, he remembered his parents always had everyone over for dinner on Sundays. How he missed his mum's cooking. His roommate, Kevin cooked for them when they shared had an apartment in the states but he wasn't as good of a cook as his mum.

The lanky twenty-two year old red head decided that he should head over to his mum's house. He was starving and didn't want to cook anything himself. His mind kept pondering over the date. He knew that there was something else going on but couldn't quite remember it.

Mr. Bleaks would be there to help when the movers arrived. Ron didn't need to be there himself. He left a note for the landlord telling him he'd be out for the afternoon when the movers showed up. He decided he would surprise his family

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen stirring cake batter when she heard a CRACK. Seeing her youngest son stand in the kitchen made her drop the batter. Ron looked at his mum with a grin on his face. as the plump woman grabbed her wand and made the batter go back into the bowl without saying anything out loud. "RONNIEKINS!" She said after she placed the bowl on the counter.

"Hello mum." He stood there, looking at his mum looking like he had something to ask her. Sensing this, she looked at her youngest son.

"Ron if you're wondering about Hermione, she's here."

"How did you know that was what I was going to ask you?" He asked with a little squeak. While away in the States, Hermione and Ron, who had been a pretty serious couple since their seventh year at Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, decided to take a break from each other. She'd wanted to see if there was anyone else out there for her before she got tied down and Ron had been heartbroken.

"I know you Ron. I can read your expressions well, I did raise you." She chuckled at this remark.

"Is she seeing anyone?" "Did you meet anyone while you were training?" His mum changed the subject all too quickly for Ron.

"Mum is she seeing anyone?" He asked, as Mrs. Weasley breathed in, and then sighed.

"Honey, you're not going to like my response."

"Mum, just tell me."

"She's engaged."

"Engaged?" He could hardly get the word out. Ron felt his heart sink. The only woman he'd ever loved was promised to someone else. Of course, he had dated Lavender Brown in Hogwarts, but that was just a fling. Hermione had been his only serious relationship, and she'd just easily exchanged him.

"Yes."

"To Whom who?"

"Viktor Krum."

He felt his face redden with anger. Of course things can only go from bad to worse at times when one's whole life is shattering. So It wasn't much of a surprise when Hermione chose that exact moment to walk into the room with his sister Ginny. Ron's anger suddenly vanished when she walked in the room. She always did that to him. Made everything disappear without saying anything.

"RON!" Ginny went over and squeezed her big brother. He gave her a hug in response but couldn't help notice Hermione's ring finger. A diamond ring shone in the light whenever it moved. However, Hermione's response was not as big as Ginny's.

"Oh hello, Ron," Hermione said, and then started getting glasses down from the cabinet. Ron was torn. She acted as if he was not even important. He noticed that she was getting two glasses down. "Hermione, your cake will be ready shortly after dinner," Mrs. Weasley said breaking the tension.

"Thank you, Molly." Hermione leaned against the counter for a moment as if wanting to be apart of the conversation.

"It's Hermione's birthday dear. She's been getting together with us ever since Hogwarts. We still count her as part of the family." Ron stared at his mum for a few seconds gathering his thoughts, wondering how this had happened.

Before he'd really had long enough to get himself together, yet another member of his ever growing family entered. It didn't matter that they weren't actual family yet, or even that the situation was tense. Just the sight of his best mate made Ron feel better, even if it did make him a little sick to watch as Ginny went over to him and flung her arms around the young man and kiss him on the lips. Only when he was free did Harry Potter look over the room and spot his best friend standing next to his soon to be mother in law.

"Ron! Kingsley said you were back in town. I'm glad to see you." Harry told him stepping around Ginny to give Ron a quick hug. He pulled back to look at Ron. "Oh you're still expected to come to work on Monday." Harry teased.

"Great," Ron stated, still feeling very uneasy. Harry frowned then saw Hermione standing against the counter. He instantly knew the reason for the tension in the room. He just sighed and stepped back near his own fiancé.

"Herm-own-ninny? Vare are you?" A voice called from the living room. said.

"He's here? Krum? In my parents' house?" Ron gritted through his teeth. Everyone stared at Ron, then Hermione. Silence filled the room.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor Krum said again.

"Coming darling, I'm just getting our drinks." Hermione told her fiancé as she grabbed the drinks from the counter. No one said anything for several long minutes.

"Would anyone care to explain?" Ron said.

"Hermione brought Viktor to celebrate her birthday. We didn't know you would come home today. Ron, just try to hang in there. Viktor's not as bad as you think," Molly Weasley said.

"That's easy for you to say. I don't think I can be here any longer."

"Please Ron?" Ginny looked at her brother, where she stood still arm in arm with Harry.

"If you need to leave the room for a few minutes to think, you have a while until dinner's ready." Their mum said. Ron nodded.

"I'm going for a walk." With that said, Ron left the house in a hurry.

"Ron?" His heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice. He's heard that voice for years. Dreamt about it for years when he wasn't with her.

"Go away, Hermione," Ron said, not turning around to face her.

"Ron, I really think we should talk." He turned around. Since he had been home, he had never taken a good look at Hermione. Brown curls fell neatly around her face, not a single one out of place. She looked different, but a good different. Grown up. That's what it was. She was no longer the eleven year old girl he had fallen in love with. He figured never had a chance and pushed her out of his mind. Her pale pink sundress flattered her tiny form.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

"Come with me," Ron said, letting her know they could talk. When he was living in his parents' house, he had a favorite spot that was just his. He always went there when things weren't going well at home. Even the Weasley had their flaws. Behind the shed at the Burrow was a long path he had made when he was younger. The path led to a secluded lake he knew no one knew about. A wooden bench he made one summer long ago sat by itself, waiting for their presence.

"Oh wow," Hermione said looking across the lake as the blue turned to splashes of purples, pinks, and oranges. Sunset took its place in the sky as Ron took his seat. Hermione sat next to him. She shivered when the wind blew and pulled her black shawl closer to her.

"Does Vicky know you're out here?" Ron said, turning to her as he placed his arms tightly against his sides with his hands folded between his legs. She turned and looked at Ron.

"Don't start calling him that again, Ron."

"One thing that bugs me about you."

"What's that?"

"Why couldn't you wait for me?"

"Ron that's not fair. We agreed if you went away for training I was allowed to see other people."

"IdidntexpectyoutogotoKrum," he mumbled.

"Sorry? All I could understand was Krum." She told him. Ron sighed, breathed in and breathed out slowly, then began again.

"I didn't expect you to go to Krum." He started playing with his thumbs to prevent himself from looking at Hermione.

"I waited for you. You said training would take two years, then you went to private training with Kingsley and it took longer. I saw Viktor in the ministry one day and one thing lead to another. Here we are two years later, engaged and happy."

"But what about us?"

"We agreed to see other people. Remember, Ron?" She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Hermione you agreed to see other people. That doesn't stop me from wanting to be with you though." He stood and picked up a nearby stone, throwing it with all of his might into the water, watching it sink.

"You're being really unfair, Ronald." Standing up she moved in front of Ron so he could look at her and not the lake.

"Don't do this to me." "Do what? You're the one who turned on me and went to Krum. We could have had something when I came back from training. It's not my fault."

"No, I mean argue with me on my birthday." They looked at each other. Ron didn't know what to say. He didn't mean to ruin her birthday but he also didn't ask for any of this to happen.

"Leave me alone Hermione." He looked at her. He was hurt.

How could she just forget about him as if nothing happened? They'd had a whole summer together before Ron started his training. They had spent every night together at Hermione's flat before he had left. Then she realized she couldn't handle the stress and loneliness of him being away from her so she had ended it with him.

"Ron, please. We can talk about this some other time. I really should get back. They'll be waiting for me." Hermione turned on her heels and started heading back to the house.

"I can see you are still wearing the necklace I gave you." She turned around and placed her finger and thumb on it, staring at him. He remembered buying the necklace. After working several long extra hours in the shop with George, he had saved enough money up for her birthday present before she went back to school.

He remembered how Hermione's birthday the year after the war had been special for her.

He had it all planned out. He had purchased the necklace from a shop he had seen in Hogsmeade. It screamed her name to him and he remembered once he had seen it he had to buy it. A delicate silver chain was the home to two silver otters swam in an entwining form, creating a circle. In the circle's center was a round, dark blue sapphire, Hermione's birthstone. Hermione had been overjoyed.

Ron had wanted to give her something to remind her how much she meant to him while she was away at Hogwarts. Now all he could see was the ring on her finger.

"How could you say that you don't want to be with me anymore when you still wear what I gave you?" Ron said.

"Ron, please not now. I still wear the necklace because it reminds me of you. Of what we had. I was afraid to find out that you found someone else."

He walked up to her and placed his hand gently on her.

"Hermione don't you realize that there isn't anyone out there? You're the only one for me. I don't want to be with anyone else. I've known that ever since our first year at Hogwarts."

He knew what he had to do. He cupped her face with his hands and gave her a long kiss. She almost pushed him away then took in the kiss, kissing him back. For a moment, everything seemed right. Then she realized what she was doing and pushed him away. Hermione stared at Ron, tears falling from her eyes like fresh rain falling from the sky.

"Ron what we had was special. You shouldn't have kissed me. I don't want to remember the past. I want to think of the future with Viktor." She turned on her heel again. Ron grabbed her arm gently once more.

"Hermione, isn't kissing me better than kissing Viktor?"

"That is none of your business Ronald!" Hermione's face turned apple red as if it was agreeing with his question.

"Why are you doing this to me? It shouldn't be so hard."

"What shouldn't?"

"Life."

"No one said it was going to be easy. You of all people should know that." She glared at his sarcastic response. Hermione shivered again, looking across the deep lake. The sun set further in the clouds making everything look darker.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to them."

"You don't know your way back, let me lead you." Ron knew this was the last straw for Hermione, but could not stop from saying it anyway.

"I think I am quite capable of finding my way back," she shouted to at him. She looked at him expecting him to say something. When he didn't, she ran back to the house in tears.

Author's note: Thank you for reading this story. I edited this story to make it flow better.


	2. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Special thanks to: First Year for helping me with rewriting and editing this story.

Ron walked back to the house with his mind running in circles, sighing when he got to the back door of his old home. He wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his favorite button down blue shirt and put on a fake happy face. Harry was waiting for him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest, his. legs crossed making himself comfortable. His wand stuck out of the front pocket of his jeans which he was toying with as he gave Ron a confused look.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything. I wanted to be alone when she came up behind me and started talking and that lead to an argument."

"That's not how she said it. Ginny's up in her old room now with Hermione. We sent Viktor home." Harry looked at the ground, and then at his best mate. "What's gotten into you Ron?"

"Me? Why does everything have to be my fault?" Ron looked at Harry; not happy with the turn of conversation.

"Why did you kiss her?" Harry asked.

"She told you that?" Ron's cheeks turned as red as his hair as he shrugged.

"I wanted her to remember what we had. You would have done the same thing if it were Ginny."

"Yeah, you're right, but I wouldn't have done that on her birthday. You confused her Ron. I could tell it in her eyes."

"I know. She asked why life was so hard. I admit, I said something I shouldn't have which is probably why she's even more upset at me." Ron looked away from his best mate.

"You said that she should know why life's so hard."

"How'd you know that?" Ron was surprised with Harry's answer.

Harry shrugged. "Educated guess, plus we both know she's a bookworm. But you're right. You shouldn't have said that, and especially on her birthday." He looked at Ron and smiled again and then they both started to laugh.

Just then, Ginny came down the stairs looking worn out. The duo looked at her and covered up the laughing with fake coughs.

"I don't know what you're laughing about, but you can cut it out. She's highly upset at you Ron." Ginny stated in a warning tone, making Ron stop laughing and blushing deeply.

"I know she is. I didn't want to talk to her tonight. In fact, I wanted to be alone."

"Well that's not how she put it." Ginny snapped.

"It's the truth! What's with women always twisting whatever we say?" Ron hissed, saliva hitting Ginny's face which she wiped off angrily and glared at him.

"I think it's best if you leave, Ron."

Harry he stepped in between them, pushing his arms out separating the two. "I've always heard of the famous redhead's temper, and seen some of it, too, but I think between the two of you it's the worse!"

"I better go; I can tell when I'm not wanted," Ron insisted.

"Brilliant idea, mate. That's the best idea you've had all night." Harry said.

"Well you're certainly not wanted around here." Ginny snapped without thinking.

Ron stared at Harry. who he though was getting an attitude when they have been getting along so nicely only a short time ago.

The next day, when his family hadn't heard from him, Molly said someone should go after him to make sure he was alright. Ginny volunteered because she felt bad for getting into that argument with him. She found him sprawled out on his couch, passed out with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hands and two more empties at his feet.

Ginny shook him gently, kicked away one of the bottles and being the little sister she was, started cleaning up. She put the bags of food her mother had given her for Ron in to the refrigerator. When she was done, Ginny sat down on the chair in front of the fireplace and reached into her bag, bringing out her knitting. With a flick of her wand, she lit a fire and waited for Ron to wake up.

Ron awoke later that morning with a huge headache. He wasn't a drinker and was not used to the effects of strong drink. He saw that his sister was fast asleep on the chair with her knitting needles on her lap and getting up he quietly put aside the needles.

"Morning." she said.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I was going to carry you to the guest bedroom and let you sleep."

"That's okay. I need to wake up anyways. After a cup of coffee I will be fine." She smiled.

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since Harry and I started living together."

"Well I don't have a coffee maker."

"Yes you do. We put one in for you as a house warming gift when you first moved in." Ginny busied herself looking for the coffee maker which Ron did not even remember when he had moved in.

"Why are you here, Ginny? I thought you were mad at me about Hermione," Ron said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I came to apologize. Things got heated up last night and after Mum and Dad found out they wanted someone to keep an eye on you. So I volunteered because I wanted to talk." Ginny said finishing up the coffee.

"Mum and dad found out?" Ron felt sick, knowing that now everyone knew he kissed Hermione on her birthday.

"Not about you kissing her, but about our fight."

"Oh, do they know why Hermione was upset and why Viktor was sent home?"

"Harry filled them in, but left the part out of you kissing her. They wouldn't have agreed with that."

"Yeah you're right. I don't agree with it myself. I had to do what I had to do for the sake of love," Ron replied.

"Harry would have done the same for me." Ginny smiled at him as noises came from the living room. Ginny and Ron looked at each other then went into the living room.

Half way across town, Hermione Granger sat in the loo at of the god forsaken hell hole that Viktor Krum had led her to against her will. She stared at the diamond with a glum look, and as she sat on the germy floor facing the toilet Hermione started to cry. What had she gotten herself into?

A door opened to the bathroom stall she was in. "Someone's in here," she replied not bothering to turn around. Her captor pulled out a black cloth sack and covered her head with it. She tried kicking him but he forced her to stop. She screamed, crying for help, until she was silenced by her captor hoping, to no avail, that someone would hear her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ron and Ginny said in unison as Harry walked out of Ron's fireplace.

"I thought you were at work." Ginny added.

"I was till someone sent me an owl. Ron, you should take a look at this." Harry handed him the note.

"It's about Hermione. Oh dear God, she's gone missing." Ron slumped back in his chair and let the note fell to the floor.

"WHAT?" Ginny screamed her back sliding against wall.

"Let me see that note." Ron picked it up and handed it to her, his knees shaking so badly that he sat back down, terrified of what might have happened to his bookworm.

"It doesn't say who it's from."

"I bet Vicky knows exactly what happened to her," Ron snarled, gritting his teeth.

"Who is Vicky?" Ginny asked.

"His nickname for Viktor Krum," Harry said.

"We need to get to the ministry. Kingsley will want to know about Hermione's disappearance. Ginny, go to your mum's house and let them know what's going on."

Ron felt grateful as Harry took charge. He found he could hardly breathe, talk, or know where to start. All he knew was that Hermione was gone and the didn't know where she was. He had to find her.

Author's note: Well that's the end of chapter two. I know it's shorter than the first chapter, but I have plans for the third one that will keep everyone waiting for more. And to my readers who think I'm being harsh to Ron, trust me it will all work out. Thank you for reading it. Kayla, thank you for being a great beta reader and friend.


	3. Letters

Disclaimer I don't own it.

Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Real Life got in the way. I promise I'm not abandoning this story!

Special thanks to: First Year for help with Krum's accent, and to Slytherin Head for betaing this story as well as figuring out how many galleons to put for ransom (see story) (also Harry Potter Lexicon has a converter from muggle money to gallons)

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his office Saturday morning going over some papers when suddenly he heard a crack of apparation as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley appeared in his office.

"Wouldn't the floo network be easier next time boys?" Kingsley laughed. His expression changed when Ron glared at the Minister.

"Kingsley, Hermione's gone missing," Harry said.

"What do you mean missing? Perhaps she's just out in the Muggle world today with her parents."

"Not that kind of missing. Here, read this."

Harry handed the note to his boss. Kingsley read it, a confused look covering his face. Ron started pacing the room, unable to stand still. He had to get out there and look for Hermione. But first, he wanted to find Viktor Krum and beat the snot out of him till he gave them information.

"Who sent you the note Harry?" Kingsley asked after several long moments.

"I have no idea. I was at work and Ophelia delivered this letter to me through the open window in my office. I know I should have come to you first, Kingsley, but I had to let Ron and Ginny know," Harry explained as the Minister leaned back in his chair.

"Any ideas on who could have taken her ?"

"I can name one person." It was the first thing Ron had said since they had gotten to the office.

"And who would that be?"

"Viktor Krum."

"Oh, Ron, don't go starting that again," Harry said.

"I'm serious, Harry. This isn't just some jealous thing. I really think Viktor has something to do with Hermione's disappearance." Ron looked at Kingsley for help.

"That's a possibility." Kingsley replied. Harry eyed him then started to speak.

"We need to let her parents know she's missing."

"Before we do that, we need to get a hold of Krum," Ron said.

"Harry, you're used to the Muggle world right?"

"Yes, I think we all know that." He grimaced for he knew what Kingsley was going to ask him.

"Well, then you need to go find Hermione's parents and let them know. Then tell them that I will be there later to talk to them. Ron, I 'm afraid I can't send you to Krum's for fear you might do something to him. So, I'll be sending your partner you trained with. Kevin. Remember? We trained for things such as this." Kingsley said calmly, then turned to Harry.

"Harry, go to Hermione's parents the Muggle way. You know what to do." Kingsley said, glad to see Harry nod and walkout of the office.

"What about my family?" Ron asked.

"Go to them. Stay with them until Harry or I contact you. I don't want you leaving their house till I have Krum in my office. I will question him myself."

"But don't you think I should come with you Minister? I know Krum." Ron kept trying, wanting to help in any way he could.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. Stay with your parents. They will know what to do," Kingsley said.

"Kingsley, are you sure you don't need any help tracking down Krum?" Ron saw Kingsley rub his eyes and knew he had annoyed the Minister, but felt helpless doing nothing.

"Ron, go now. Your family will be waiting and anxious to hear of any news," Kingsley ordered.

Ron didn't want to make the Minister mad at him any more than he already was so he Apparated to the Burrow and began to wait.

Everyone was panicking at the Weasley household. The news of Hermione's disappearance was spreading like wild fire through the family. When Ron showed up, Ginny had already told everyone and sent letters to Bill, Percy, Charlie and George letting them know what was going on. She also sent a letter to Neville Longbottom begging him for help, knowing that since he was an Auror he could be very useful. In each letter, Ginny asked them to keep an eye out for Hermione.

"Oh, Ron, we are so worried about her," Molly said as soon as she saw her youngest son.

"What did the Minister say?" Arthur asked him.

"He sent Harry to tell Hermione's parents, and that the Minister will be with them later this evening, and he's looking for Kevin. We believe that Krum has something to do with Hermione's disappearance."

"Who is Kevin?" Ginny interrupted him.

"My partner that I trained with while training to be an Auror."

A crack of thunder turned all heads turned to see the person who had just Apparated in front of their couch.

"Tank goodness I find all of you. Herm-own-ninny vas has gone missing," Viktor Krum said excitably.

Ron lunged at him tackling him to the couch. "Where in the bloody hell is Hermione? What did you do to her?" He ordered shaking Viktor.

"Ronald!. Get off our guest, you are being rude," his mum shouted, horrified that her son would do something like that.

"I'm being rude? Really? Hermione's gone missing and no one else seems to care. Am I the only one that thinks this scum has something to do with it?" Ron shouted as he reluctantly got off Krum.

"Do NOT speak that way to your mum again. Apologize to her at once. I don't care how old you are, you are still our child and will NOT talk like that," His father bellowed.

"Sorry," Ron muttered.

"We all care about Hermione, which is why we're all at the Burrow. We're trying to figure out how to find her," said Charlie quietly out of the corner of the room.

"May I continue?" Krum looked exhausted.

"You have to. You have to tell us where Hermione is," Ron hissed turning to Krum.

"I do not know. We went to a pub, it vas her birthday so we go celebrate. She left go to the loo, because she started to cry an hour into the game, and I stayed at the table."

"You didn't think to check up on her if she was crying? GIT." Ron snorted.

Krum glared at Ron, only to let his eyes fall as he looked guilty.

"No, I vas gambling." He looked at Ron with an apologetic look on his face then he placed his face in his hands, ashamed.

"Don't you dare, Ron!" Harry shouted aiming his wand at Ron.

Ron glared at Harry. His best friend knew him all too well. Ron wanted to pound Krum. He never approved of Muggle fighting, but this time Krum had avoided Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Harry, he ignored her! He's the bloody freaking reason why she's missing!" Ron shouted at Harry.

"You can lower your wand, Harry, I won't hurt him." Ron spat as he watched Krum give Harry a look of relief.

"I didn't protect you Krum, I simply didn't want Ron killing you and going to jail," Harry said defending his best friend.

"Ahem." Arthur cleared his throat and waited until he had every ones attention.

"I think we are all over reacting," Arthur said.

"We need to figure out what happened to Hermione and why she was kidnapped." Krum, I think it's best if you go see the Minister. We don't need anyone else upset here," Arthur explained and looked at Ron as Krum nodded and Disapparated on the spot, not needing to be told twice.

An owl soared through the open window of the Burrow bringing in the end of summer's breeze. came to its aid, helping it in letting go of the letter.

"It's for you, Harry," she said looking puzzled, handing it to Harry.

"Hermione Granger is in our hands. She is being held hostage for ransom. If you wish to see her alive again we demand fifteen thousand galleons if you want to see her alive again. Signed D.E," Harry read out loud. "D.E? Who is that?" No one said anything as he handed the note to Ron.

"Why is it in cut out letters?" he asked.

"They don't want us to know who has her. But how in the hell are we to send them money?" Ginny stepped up from behind her father.

"There is no way in bloody hell we're sending anyone money, Gin," Ron stated making everyone freeze again. "D.E. Harry this is all too familiar," Ron said looking at Harry, Knowing they were both thinking of R.A.B and the locket they'd had to find.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Now we wait for another letter," Ron stated, the others nodded in agreement, knowing this was the hard part. The waiting game.

* * *

Author's note: I am sooo sorry this took so long to update. A lot has been going on since the last time I updated. I received a review from rumpelurina and the review made me want to update. Thank you so much for liking this story!


	4. Help From A Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**For my wonderful readers, especially those who review.**

**This chapter is in Hermione's POV. Remember this is an AU story.**

The sound of a door being hit by the harsh winds woke Hermione up. She raised her hand over her forehead feeling something sticky there. She pulled her hand back. Blood. Dry Blood. Go figure. She had been hit over the head but couldn't remember why. She looked around the dimly lit room and gasped. It was a prison cell somewhere. She wasn't in prison though. She was sure of it.

"When do we ditch the dame?" She heard a voice from the hall and stood up slowly in pain. She limped towards the cell door and listened.

"Till we have what we need. Remember? We want her to get back at Harry Potter. The ransom is just a cover up."

"Why her though? She's a Mudblood?" The second voice answered. Hermione thought she recognized it but couldn't remember from what or where.

"That's exactly why Rookwood! She's close friends with Potter. He's who we want remember?" The first voice said. Rookwood, the name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember.

"But why, Dolohov?" Rookwrood asked.

"Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you? He killed the Dark Lord remember? We want revenge!" Dolohov said to his partner.

Dolohov, now that name triggered in her mind. She remembered! He fought in the Battle at the Ministry her fifth year. He hurt her really bad, almost killed her. It dawned on her she was in grave danger. She had to get out. She looked around for her wand, but couldn't find it. She scurried back to the corner of the wall hearing the former Death Eaters coming. Hermione pretended to be asleep again when they came upon her "cage."

"As soon as she wakes, we're to bring her to Lucius," Dolohov spoke to Rookwood.

"Why Lucius?"

"Have you been hit with a memory charm or something? You were there at the meeting!" Dolohov hit Rookwood across the face. Hermione heard the hand touch the face.

"Ouch," Rookwood stated as he rubbed his cheek.

"Lucius knows he can get through to the filthy Mudblood," Dolohov replied.

"Bellatrix has done it before. It's a shame though. I would love to finish her off properly since I didn't get a chance to in the Battle at the Ministry," Dolohov said.

They stood in silence for a moment and walked on. Hermione sat up. She was to be brought to Lucius? This couldn't be good. She couldn't fake being asleep forever. She knew they would bring her to him in the morning. Hermione had to be in the cell at the Malfoy Manor again. She stood up shaking then sat back down for another set of footsteps came her way. Platinum blond hair stared back at her.

"Look, Granger, they are really upset that Potter killed Voldermort," Draco Malfoy started to speak. Hermione couldn't help but stand up against the wall away from him. She was frightened.

"What do you want with me? Where am I?" Hermione squeaked.

"You're in a cell at the Riddle House. Father figured that taking you to our cell at Malfoy Manor would be too obvious. I'm going to get you out. I'm going to help you escape. But I need to do a few things first. I need to make it look like I hurt you for them or they'd never let it down. Can you help me with that?" Draco asked her.

"Why should I help you? And how are you going to look like you hurt me if you need my help?" Hermione asked him.

"Granger, I'm helping you escape. I feel that I owe it to Potter and Weasel. After all they saved my life twice in the last battle. You can help me out by beating yourself up. Making you bleed. Giving you bruises," Draco looked at her with a 'help me' look.

"Beat myself up?" She questioned.

"Well Mother taught me never to hurt a girl, so I can't give you bruises. And Father needs to see you with bruises or he's going to do something worse." Draco looked guilty.

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione asked again. He sighed, already annoyed.

"Didn't I tell you? Because if it weren't for Pot-oh Bloody Hell, Harry, I'd be dead," He crossed his arms frustrated because she wasn't helping. He leaned into the prison poles and looked at Hermione.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Now look. Father's going to have to see you. I can convince him to come down here and see you, but you'll have to be passed out, or fake passed out. Or they're going to do stuff to get information." He shuddered. Hermione gulped.

"What kind of stuff?"

"You don't want to know. I don't even want to know but I do. I couldn't let them do that to you," Draco said.

"Please tell me," She begged. She stepped close to Draco.

"Torture." He looked away from her. She saw fear in his eyes before he looked away. She looked horrified.

"Why me?" She whispered. "If I can handle your aunt Bellatrix I think I can handle anything your father does to me," She said showing the Gryffindor bravery in her voice.

"Hermione, who do you think Aunt Bella learned it from? Father is far worse than she. Trust me. Please, Hermione, help me help you get out alive," Draco begged.

"You said my name," Hermione whispered.

"We have to get over being enemies if we're going to work together," Draco said looking back at her. She touched his arm lightly through the bars. He quivered, for he wasn't use to her touch.

"Thank you, Draco. From the bottom of my heart. You will be rewarded. I'll be sure of it," Hermione said.

"I don't want anything," Draco said, fear shown in his eyes.

"We can help you escape your father," she offered.

"I can handle him," Draco said to her. "After all I have handled him all of my life(.),"

"Everyone needs help every now and then," Hermione whispered.

"I have to go now someone's coming. Please, Hermione, knock yourself out. Make bruises on your body. I'll come back later with father.

Draco Malfoy stood before her begging. Hermione couldn't believe that he was actually begging. He pleaded with her to beat herself up so he can help her escape. This was all happening so fast. Hermione never thought she'd live to see the day where Draco Malfoy offered his help to someone his help, but here she was and it was happening. He looked at her one more time. This time with hope in his eyes. As though he knew she'd listen to him so she could escape. She knew it was serious. She nodded slowly. He nodded back, and walked away. She watched her only friend walk away knowing what she had to do.

Author's note: Don't worry this is just a Ron/Hermione story. Not a Draco/Hermione. I have other Draco/Hermione stories (such as Whispered Kisses) if you are looking for one.


	5. Arguments between friends

_Author's note: I'm so sorry it's taken a year to update. Life got in the way, but that's no excuse seeing how I've had many new stories since then. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading still!_

* * *

_Three Months Later:_

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron called out to Harry as he walked through the hallway of 's. As Ron approached Hermione's door, Harry stepped in front of him suddenly, before he could go in the room.

"Harry, step aside, I want to see Hermione," he stated as he tried getting around his lifelong friend. He tried going past Harry, but the Auror moved his arm quickly out blocking his way.

"Bloody hell, Harry, it's been three months and now she turns up out of the blue. Step aside and let me see her, please. I need to see her." The impatient Ron demanded again as he tried again to get past him.

"Sit down, Ron. We need to talk about her before you can go in and see her." His friend advised.

"Harry, you're scaring me. She isn't dying, is she?" Ron's voice trembled with fear. He he sat down on a chair next to her door.

"She isn't dying Ron, but she is out of her coma and is currently sleeping now. Kingsley is with her now," Harry explained quietly to Ron.

Ron stood with his knees shaking, and he could feel the color drain from his face as he moved to the door. He trembled with every step; in fear for what Hermione looked like. He opened the door quietly causing Kingsley to turn around quickly from looking at Hermione. Kingsley raised his wand, saw it was Ron and lowered it.

"Ron, you shouldn't be here, I can handle this shift." Kingsley's strong voice forced through his tired body.

"Shift?" Ron hesitated before moving forward.

"The Aurors are taking turns watching over Hermione because whomever put her in the hospital might try to come for her again. Ginny was with her last night when she was found, until I could come back from Romania. When I came back, Hermione woke up slightly, unable to speak, just staring at us. " Kingsley headed for the door, took a look at Hermione and frowned at her. "You know Ron, I really shouldn't leave the two of you alone, but I know you need to spend some time alone to talk to her if she wakes up while you are here. You two have some things to talk about. I know she's been missing for three months, but don't start arguing with her."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked him.

"To talk to Harry. I will be right outside the door if you need me." Kingsley answered as he exited the room. Ron faced Hermione; he was scared for her. He wanted to reach out and hug her, kiss her, and tell her everything was going to be alright, but he knew he couldn't do any of that.

He took small steps forward, as he did so, thoughts raced through his mind. Thoughts of shame. 'Why do we always have to fight? Why did I have to be so harsh to her the last time I saw her? Three months later and she's here in a hospital.' He stepped to her bed and sat down in the chair next to her bed. She was still beautiful, but beaten. He placed his head in his hands. Ron wanted to cry, but at the same time he wanted to show her he was brave for her.

She had bruises on her face as well as her arms. Her brown hair was messy, no longer neat. Her sweater was torn just above the shoulder on her left arm, and then again down near her waist, and her jeans had holes in them. Her wand with its core lay next to the bed on the table, broken into tiny bit. Ron trembled again as he took her hand. Her hand was warm, but full of blisters which would heal with time. She was wearing hospital robes of white.

Ron sat for a long time not saying anything to her or thinking anything. He stared out the window watching the snow fall. It was mid December and Ron was in no mood for Christmas. The hospital room was decorated as best as it could; with Christmas garlands hanging down from the ceiling. He could tell Ginny had tried to make it cheerful in here. His sister always had a knack for trying to cheer up a rough situation and knew this was her handywork.

"Ron?" Hermione's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked away from the window and was relieved to see her awake.

"I'm here, Hermione," he responded, as he took his other hand and gently rubbed her hand to let her know he was right beside her.

"Where are we?" she said quietly as she stared about the strange room.

"You're in the hospital," Ron whispered, he was afraid if he spoke too loudly it would scare her.

"Why?" Hermione asked as confusion etched across her face.

"You don't remember?" Ron sat up straight on full alert knowing something was very wrong. Hermione not remembering was a bad thing.

"I remember being at the Malfoy Manor, and talking to Draco, but after that it's hazy." Hermione coughed as she sat up.

"No, don't sit up. Wait, you spoke to Malfoy?" Ron grew angry.

"Yes, I made a deal with him." She coughed again. "May I have some water, please?"

"Let me go get a Mediwitch," Ron said letting go of her hand. "I'll be right back." She stared at him with worry in her tired eyes.

"Ron, you should know, Draco is a good man," she said as Ron started to leave.

"Malfoy, good? Yeah, right, is Potions fun?" Ron said angrily as he walked out the door.

Harry was waiting for Ron. When he saw his friend's expression, he knew something was wrong.

"Ron?" Harry said with worry in his voice.

"Draco Malfoy, is a dead man." Was all Ron said as he made his way away from Harry and towards the hallway to leave the hospital to chase down Malfoy.

"Would you care to explain what you meant by, 'Draco's dead?'" Harry questioned giving his friend a curious stare. Ron glanced at his best mate, and then at Hermione's door.

"Excuse me, Hermione's awake," Ron said to a mediwitch that was passing by. She nodded, immediately changed directions and went in to see Hermione.

"Merlin's beard! He did this to HER?" Harry almost shouted as the witch shut her door, but lowered his voice as Kingsley appeared from the front desk. While in with Hermione, Kingsley went and talked to the Healers on duty.

"Kingsley, Hermione's awake. She mentioned something about Draco Malfoy. We need to go and see her before she goes back to sleep again. We've informed a mediwithch already and she went in after I came out." Ron's friend spoke to the Minister, as he did so, Harry kept glancing at Ron behind Kingsley's back worried about his friend.

"You go," Ron said to the two of them.

"What? No, you need to come too." Harry knew what his friend wanted to do.

"I'm going to track down Malfoy, and give him a piece of my mind, " Ron stated as he started heading towards an exit.

"Ron, you can't. I won't allow it. You are an Auror, yes, but you are too close to Hermione to do anything, even going to Malfoy Manor. They would recognize you in an instant and might try to do something to you. It would be foolish for me to allow you to go." Kingsley stepped in between Harry and Ron.

"Someone has to hear his side of the story." Harry tried to reason with Ron.

"I don't give a damn about his side. He knows what happened to her, and he will pay," Ron said hotly.

"You're not even dating Hermione," Harry said.

"I know I'm not dating her. Don't you think I regret that? She should have been with me, instead of with that prat, Krum. I live with that decision every day. I care, because she's my best friend!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, there's no need to shout. I know you're upset, but keep your voice calm." Kingsley wisely adviced

"She was your best friend, Ron." Harry said calmly.

"And that was my fault too, I get that. But I want to speak to Malfoy, and I want to speak to him now." Ron started off again.

"RON! If you go, you're fired, " Kingsley said sternly.

Ron froze, turned around and stared at Kingsley. He had never been threatened before in his life about his job, especially from his boss. He sighed, counted from ten backwards in his mind and breathed out and in to calm down. He sighed again as he stared at the two men, each concerned for their friend.

"Fine. I'll stay," Ron said.

"Good. Then you still have your job," Kingsley said firmly.

"Ron, I'm sorry I said those things, but I didn't want you to get yourself hurt." Harry apologized.

"No, Harry, you were right. I need to stop treating her like my girlfriend. I just can't help but feel protective over her. She needs me in her life, but she doesn't realize it yet. I realized it too late, sadly." Ron agreed with Harry.

"She wants to see the three of you now." The mediwitch interrupted their conversation; as she stepped out of Hermione's room.

"How is she?" Kingsley asked before Ron or Harry could.

"Miss Granger is very weak. Please think about that before you drill her too hard with questions. She may not be willing to answer all the questions you have for her. She has been through a lot and will need to rest after you're done visiting with her. I will need to speak to you Minister when you're done," she said calmly.

"Thank you," Harry stated.

"You may go in, now," the mediwitch informed them, stepping aside.

* * *

Author's note: This won't be a Draco/Hermione story. This is strictly a Ron/Hermione story. If you want a Dramione of mine, Whispered Kisses is another work-in-progress of mine. Thank you.

Special thank you to Slytherin Head for being a wonderful beta!

Please review.


End file.
